


i am your breath of ruin

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Branding, Collars, F/F, Fell Vessel Robin, Femdom, Leashes, Marking, Master/Pet, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: Your loyalty lies with Robin, no matter what form she may take.[Warnings in notes.]





	i am your breath of ruin

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings for:** Grima!Robin, degrading language, reader as Grima's pet, reader being branded/tattooed by Grima, biting (that draws blood), marking, and generally reader being so devoted to Robin that they have no qualms becoming Grima's thrall.

Almost a year ago, Robin had entered your life, and your world had changed.

She was a talented woman, no doubt about it, but she also showed you a love that you had thought impossible. When she had told you that the army were moving on, it wasn’t even a question that you would follow her. Your loyalty was to her, completely.

When she struggled through nights with terrifying dreams and the pain of her amnesia, you held her close and let her red eyes fade back to their natural colour in the presence of your calm. When she refused to sleep, you were right there by her side, watching her pore over her maps and tactics until the sun rose and it was time for breakfast. Whatever she needed, you were there to give it to her. In return, she did the same—she fell in love with you just as wildly. In only a year, everything had fallen together.

And then it had, of course, fallen apart.

You could still picture the camaraderie of the army as they made their slow but sure progress against Grima. You could see it, clear as day, the moment you had come up against Validar, the moment your partner—your soon to be wife—had taken Grima into her body, the moment she was no longer only herself. Frederick, Sumia, even Henry—all of the Shepherds who had joined you, in fact—they all reached for the two of you, desperate to ‘save’ you—but they’d failed there, too.

Your loyalty was to her over all. You would betray your country, the crown, _yourself,_ anyone she asked you to, just so long as she let you join her.

So you look your friends in the eye, and take Grima’s hand when she offers it to you.

* * *

Grima loves to have you at her feet when she sits on her throne—’like an obedient dog’, she had once said. She wasn’t wrong.

She keeps you collared and naked, keeps a tight rein on your leash at all times. Servants of hers, prisoners of hers, anyone who dares spare a lingering glance at her pet receives the full glare of all six of her narrowed eyes—you are _hers_. So she emblazens her mark on your chest, holds you down as one of her faithful tattoo her brand into your soft skin. They may look, now. All they will see is how you belong to her.

When she fucks you, when she has you bent over her throne, she sinks her fangs into you without care, until your blood drips down your body and her mouth is full of the tang of iron. She relishes your cries, but she loves even more to see the shape of her maw in the healing scar tissue, or the garish open wounds that weep your blood. It fulfills the dragon in her, but, to her shame, it also satisfies the Robin that’s unwilling voyeur to the actions of her body. She may not have been able to marry you, but you were still bound to her with those marks—mated to her.

She is terrible, a creature of pain and ruin and death—but she makes you feel alive in a way no other could.

* * *

Your head may have been buried between her legs, but for Grima, it still wasn’t enough. With a smirk, she threads her fingers through your hair until she reaches your scalp, and harshly tugs your head forward. You can barely breathe, your nose squished against her mons and your tongue frantically lapping at her clit, your fingers working overtime, desperate to bring her to her peak.

“Ooh, so _good_ , little pet,” she coos. Her voice is like silk, but her fingers remain a vice in your hair, and you don’t think you could say which way was up. “So obedient for your god.”

Not that she gives you much choice; the hand not in your hair holds your leash taut, playing with one of her tits under her robes as you worship her.

“Come on, little dog. Your mistress is getting impatient.”

You look up, desperate to see her face, and find her smirking down at you. Her teeth had grown longer and sharper when Grima had taken over her body, and now her tongue hung past them, drooling as she looked down at you: a dragon, gazing hungrily upon her next meal.

Even though you still struggle for breath, you redouble your efforts, closing your eyes and dedicating yourself to eating her out. Her body is still that of your love, you think, still the body that you had learned through countless nights lost in the cot of her tent, no matter where it was. You know this body.

Switching from the mindless (but dedicated) thrusting you’d been doing with your fingers, you start to use your fore and middle fingers to massage the front walls of her, searching for that spot that always made her toes curl. When her feet come to criss-cross behind your head, pulling you even deeper, you know you’ve found it.

“A good find, little dog,” she rasps down at you. Her head lolls back, and her fingers go slack in your hair. With a few more well-timed licks to her clit, she cums with a roar that sounds out through her throne room. You feel her clench around you, her walls bearing down as you keep eating her out until she pulls your head away, panting. “Perhaps in need of a treat, hm?”

Grima’s idea of a treat is mainly a treat for her—getting to stuff your cunt with one of the horns she’d shed early in her transformation. It’s thick and ridged, a straight, dark horn with a rounded top that opens you up and plugs you totally, totally, full of her. It’s the way she keeps you constantly on the edge for her, always sensitive.

Always ready to fall apart on a piece of her.

* * *

“[Y/N]—” You look up, exhausted, and find eyes that aren’t Grima’s staring down at you. Robin. She’d regained control—and she looked horrified at the state of you. “Oh—oh _gods_ , my love, I’m _so_ sorry—”

“What for?” you ask. “As long as it’s you, you may love me however you want, Robin.”

“I’m not—Grima did this, not me—”

You raise a hand to hold her cheek, and her Branded hand comes to cover it. “You are one and the same, my love. If you were not, my destruction would have come so very long ago. But to Grima—to _you_ —I am something more… and there is no love greater than that.”

In the back of Robin’s mind, she hears Grima snarl. “ _Were it not for you, that pretty little face of hers would have been rendered in half. My fingers_ ache _to destroy, but when I see her—your pathetic little human heart stops me from causing her harm._ ”

If cohabiting their vessel with Grima means that you’ll live, Robin thinks, she’ll do it. She’ll bring Ylisse to ruins, she’ll shatter Valm, she’ll rain destruction upon Ferox—she’ll do it all, if you’ll get to be there with her. With that decision in her heart, Robin shuts her eyes once more.

Grima opens them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this kinda ended up getting written in my Old Style™, which is little... vignettes? I guess? This story felt like it needed it, but I haven't written like this in a while. Anyway, I love Grima!Robin (even though I didn't get her on the last banner...) and I wanted to write something for her! This is totally self indulgent and I have Very Little Shame about it. I've read some other, _really_ great fics for her recently, so I hope this one stacks up.
> 
> As always, you can find me at cuddlebros.tumblr.com, where I take suggestions, criticism (constructive, though!), and you can tell me if there are any mistakes (because this is totally un-beta's and I edit while I am... Very Tired) or anything you see! (And I have a link to my ko-fi there now, too!)


End file.
